Do It, Kiryu-chan
by Ladyhawk-s
Summary: Short Drabble on the emotions of seeing a love turning in one's arms


yes hi wow, i return. promise this isn't a reoccurring thing so don't worry about seeing my work for a small while.

either way this is a drabble i wrote earlier this month that i thought would work for the last day of Kazumaji Halloween week. unfortunately i had work until super late so this is a day late and im doing this on my phone. take it from me kids, don't post ff on your phone, this is the most annoying thing ive ever done.

either way, enjoy this little drabble and hope y'all had a spoopy halloween

***LATE POSTING WITH ORIGINAL AN NOTE***

—

"Kiryu-chan, what's with the face?"

"Be quiet Majima-no-niisan."

Goro chuckled. "It ain't gonna change anything. I'm still gonna die."

Kazuma hated to say it but he was right. Underneath the shadow of the shed they found shelter in, blood pooled out around them. He felt the warm liquid oozing out of Goro onto his body while he cradled him in his arms.

How did this happen? Why the fuck did this happen? One minute, they were winning against the zombies, shooting them down one by one. They dropped like flies around them. Goro had the most chaotic gun around; there was no stopping him.

And yet, there he was, dying with bite marks all around him. Loose teeth stuck into the wounds, protruding out to mock Kazuma. It was all his fault. He should have paid more attention. He should have told Goro to wait for him and to go slow. There were so many things that he should have done but he didn't do jack shit. His friend, the man he loved the most, was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Unless, he wanted him to convert to a full on zombie.

But then, what would be the difference between the two?

"God, seeing you cry makes this worse, Kiryu-chan," Goro whispered out, coughing out the words that came with splatters of blood.

Kazuma didn't mean to cry. He wasn't much of a crier to begin with and it took a lot to get him to that point. Yet, there he was, tear stains streaking down his cheeks. His vision blurred and he saw a mosaic of Goro. Kazuma probably should have wiped it away but there was a fear that the minute he let Goro go, he wouldn't have him back.

"I'm sorry, Majima-no-niisan," his voice trembled out.

"Please, Kiryu-chan, you gotta do it."

"I don't know if I can."

"You gotta do it. For me."

Goro's arm lifted and Kazuma could see the gun clearly. "It's the last thing I want you to do for me, Kiryu-chan. Don't let me be one of them…..please." Those words struggled to come out and bloody coughs replaced vocal cords.

"But-"

"Kazuma….please…."

Now that hurt. Oh that hurt so fucking much. All he was ever known to Goro was Kiryu-chan. Nothing else. So to get to the point of first names meant that he had to beg for it.

He had to beg for his death.

"...Alright," Kazuma softly spoke, taking the gun from Goro. It was heavy and felt like a brick in his hand. Guns were never a problem for him but this one warped around his grip, threatening to do more than wanted. It was dangerous and horrific and Kazuma wanted to chuck it across the room to never be seen again.

But that wouldn't help Goro. In fact, it would only bring him more pain. His breath was already rocky and his skin started to turn a sickening yellow. Breaths began to wheeze in hard heaviness. Red veins popped in his eye, removing the last of his humanity that remained.

It was sad. Really. Kazuma knew that Goro would punch him for that but it was true. It was hard seeing a man full of life being drained of it. He didn't want to imagine what he would look like when he died.

"C'mon….hurry…..I don't have much time…." Goro whimpered, his eye crinkling with water glazing over.

Kazuma nodded and brought Goro's waist up, lifting his head high enough so he could place the gun in the nape of his neck. It nuzzled into the undercut, settling into the spot. Kazuma couldn't afford to have this drag out. It had to be quick. He didn't want to have to chase a relic of his friend because he didn't do it right. This would be the only way to shut his brain down completely. To avoid the turnage of the unknown.

Goro gave a small chuckle. Kazuma shook out of his trace to look at him with concern. Small stains of blood appeared at the former's lips as he looked up. "Ya know….I can't decide if this is the worst or best way to die…."

"Majima-no-niisan…."

Sadness washed over Goro's face while his arm raised higher, slowly, to place his hand on Kazuma's cheek. His clothed thumbed over his skin, drying the tear stains. "Thank you….for everything….Thanks for giving me a reason to live, Kiryu-chan…..I've had….a lot of fun being with ya….Sorry we couldn't keep goin'..." Goro whispered out, his lips forming a smile that twitched at the corners. Then, on his own, he raised his upper body up and gently placed a kiss on Kazuma's bottom lip. And then another on the corner. And then another on his cheek. They were chapped and rough but also soft and sweet. Kazuma expected more but Goro pulled away and gave one last real look before leaning back. "I love ya, Kazuma….Please….Take care of yourself and Haruka…."

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck. _

"Now go Kazuma….Do it…."

Kazuma needed to do it. He needed to pull the trigger.

There was no more time.

He needed to do it.

"Goodbye….my dear Kiryu-chan."

_Goodbye, my dear Majima-no-niisan. _

His finger clutched the trigger. The gun shook in his hand.

He took a deep breath. And another. And another.

_I'll miss you too…._

Breathe. And then…..

_Pull. _

_Crack. BANG. _

_Death. _


End file.
